Waiting to Meet You
by Seylin
Summary: After years and years of waiting, Jasper and Seth finally get to meet their son. Slash. Mpreg.


**Title**: Waiting to Meet You  
**Author**: Seylin  
**Summary**: After years and years of waiting, Jasper and Seth finally get to meet their son.  
**Rating**: PG  
**Warnings**: Slash. Jasper/Seth. Jacob/Edward. Mpreg.  
**Disclaimer**:  
**Prompt**: Kid: Jasper & Seth & I Wanna See Luka (Tumblr links, PM me if you want them)

* * *

"You sure you're okay leaving the children with Esme for a whole week?" Edward questioned as he watched Jacob pack a duffle bag.

Jacob snorted. "I don't think I have a choice."

"We could ask Leah to stay…"

"Well, I actually meant Esme has already claimed the kids and I don't think she's giving us a choice. But also I think Seth would be more comfortable with me being there than Leah. Leah is already worried enough about Seth, she would drive him crazy," Jacob explained.

Edward sighed. He pushed himself away from where he had been leaning against the doorframe, coming to stand behind Jacob, his arms wrapping around Jacob's waist. "I just want to make sure being over there isn't going to…"

Jacob glanced back over his shoulder at his husband. "To what?"

"I don't know." Edward shook his head. "They've just tried so hard for this… I know we all breathed a sigh of relief when he made it past three months, but if Seth loses this baby now or further into his pregnancy it will only be harder on him."

Jacob squeezed one of Edward's hands. "If he loses this baby… I don't think we'll still have a Seth," he whispered.

**-x-**

Jacob pulled his car up behind Seth's, a small smile coming to his face as he got out and took a deep breath. The air around the house was full of the smell of flowers, all in full bloom. As he turned to the house Jacob noticed that many of the flowers were overgrown, as were the vines that climbed up the sides of the house. Instead of making the house look unkempt, it only served to make it look more charming. Grabbing his duffle from the backseat Jacob made his way to the door where he knocked before entering.

The house was clean and quiet, other than some country music wafting softly out of the kitchen. Jasper appeared after a moment, giving Jacob a welcoming (if somewhat pinched) smile. His eyes were extremely dark, almost completely black. "Hello Jacob, you arrived just in time. I was just fixing Seth some soup so I can show you how to do the capsules."

Jacob nodded and followed Jasper into the kitchen, laying his duffle down in the hall. Seth had been the only shifter so far to crave blood while pregnant. During the few months of his first pregnancy it had become apparent that Seth couldn't drink straight blood so Carlisle had created what he called blood capsules. The capsules were about the same size as a normal cold medicine capsule but held blood inside instead of medicine. Jasper or Esme hid the capsules in Seth's food and though he could taste the blood once he was eating, the food around it made it bearable.

"The capsules melt in the heat of the soup but since it's all liquid he doesn't notice it as much," Jasper explained as he stirred what looked and smelled like chili.

"How is he today?" Jacob asked.

"Seth sleeps about eighteen hours a day. He only gets up to use the bathroom and sit outside for a little while if the weather is good. I usually carry him to wherever he's going, Carlisle said the less movement the better," Jasper told him. Jasper took about twenty of the blood capsules from the refrigerator and dropped them into the soup before he stirred them in. "Depending on what he's eating is how many of the capsules he gets; use your best judgment but the more the better."

"Gotcha. So, five months today right?"

"Yes and each day further is an answered prayer."

Jacob laid a hand on Jasper's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "And there have been a lot of prayers."

Jasper smiled and nodded. "I know." He ladled some soup out into a bowl and set it on a tray before getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "C'mon, Seth will be glad to see you."

Jacob followed the vampire to the master bedroom, pausing in the door way as Jasper continued in to his lover, to Seth's side, but Jacob couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot by shock as he stood there, taking in Seth's appearance as his chest tightened with concern. He had never seen a shifter look so pale, nor had he seen one look so scrawny and unhealthy. Even in sleep, Seth looked exhausted and Jacob cursed himself for not visiting him sooner. He felt guilty, even though he knew Jasper had been taking care of Seth, but maybe there was something Jacob could've done—maybe he could've ordered Seth to take the blood or to eat more, anything to make him not look like he was on death's door.

Seth slept on his back—something that Jacob knew had to annoy the younger shifter since, for as long as Jacob could remember, Seth had always preferred to sleep on his stomach—due to his pregnancy. This position made his rounded belly stick out. The baby bump, Jacob noticed, was frighteningly small compared to those he had seen over the years, even though it was rather large for Seth's deteriorating condition.

"Jasper…" Jacob whispered in disbelief. The vampire glanced at him and then down at Seth as he set the tray on the bedside table.

"I know he looks bad."

"Bad is an understatement!"

"His vitals are stable, Carlisle comes by each morning and night to check him over and I check him throughout the day. He is…healthy, even if he doesn't look it." Jacob wanted to object but his medical opinion didn't hold a candle to Carlisle's. He watched as Jasper sat on the edge of the bed, pressing a gentle kiss to Seth's forehead. "Seth, love, wake up."

It took a couple of minutes with a little more coaxing before Seth blinked and his eyes focused on Jasper. He smiled, though it was only half as bright as Jacob was used to, and returned the kiss Jasper gave him. "Are you leaving?" He asked.

Jasper nodded. "I made your supper and Jacob is here." They both looked over at him and Jacob tried to hide his concern as he finally came further into the room.

"Hey kid," he greeted. It didn't matter that Seth was now technically nearly fifty, he still looked…well, twenty now since he hadn't been phasing, he would always be a kid to Jacob.

"Hey Jake," Seth replied as he struggled to sit up. Jasper helped him, fluffing pillows and putting them behind Seth's back. "You'll be gone a week?"

"Give or take a day unless something happens. I'll call you every day and I'll be in contact with Jacob while you sleep." Jasper turned to Jacob. "I got a cot with a really comfortable mattress and set it up here beside the bed for you. Feel free to watch TV while Seth sleeps; he's difficult to wake up as you saw."

"Be careful Jazz," Seth told him.

"I will, don't you try to do too much. Jacob is going to help you just like I do."

Seth nodded, a hand coming to rest on the roundness of his stomach. "Don't worry. This baby is gonna stay in the oven and I'm pretty much gonna stay in this bed."

Jasper smiled as his fingers laced with Seth's and he gave Seth another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Call me if you have any questions Jacob," Jasper told him.

"Will do," Jacob answered with a nod. They both watched the vampire leave before Jacob turned back to Seth. "Alright kid, time to eat." Seth made a face and Jacob sympathized but picked up the tray and put it over Seth's legs. "I bet that kid is hungry, remember how much I eat when I'm pregnant?"

"Your kids didn't want blood."

"Yeah but there has to be a reason for it, we just don't know what it is yet. Eat up and don't think I won't order you to eat if I think it's needed."

"Are you saying I look bad?"

"Like death kid."

Seth sighed and picked up the spoon. Jacob watched Seth eat, asking him questions about how he was feeling, catching him up on things he had been missing while being bedridden. "Lilli misses you. She wants to come over but Leah figures you need the rest."

"I am asleep ninety-five percent of the time but I miss her too. Will you give her a hug and kiss from me Jake?"

"Sure thing."

When Seth had finished eating, Jacob took the tray down to the kitchen before returning to help Seth to the bathroom. He bit his tongue to keep from saying anything about the way he could feel Seth's bones. After Seth had fallen back to sleep, Jacob turned the baby monitor on and headed downstairs to experiment. He knew he would be able to hear Seth through the monitor if anything was wrong.

Two hours later he returned to the master bedroom, a large chocolate milkshake in his hand. "Hey Seth, wake up." Jacob grinned at the younger boy when he finally opened his eyes. "I made you something." Helping Seth sit up once more he gave him the milkshake and a straw. Seth took a tentative sip before his eyes closed and he hummed in appreciation.

"This is _good _Jake. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It has a whole cup of blood in it."

Seth's eyes widened and he looked down at the milkshake, which was almost halfway gone. "What? But I can't taste it at all."

"Chocolate has a really strong flavor and I mixed it up really well. Finish it up and we'll see how you feel. If you want another I can make you another."

Seth finished the milkshake and held out the glass. "I think you've stumbled on something Jake."

Jacob grinned. "So you want another?"

"Please."

Jacob nodded and headed back downstairs to make Seth another blood milkshake. He would have to try experimenting with other foods for Seth to eat. Jacob was now thankful for all those cooking lessons Edward had insisted upon.

**-x-**

Halfway through the week Jacob was sleeping on his cot, Jasper had been right, the mattress was very comfortable. The sun was just starting to come up, a thin stream coming through the curtains to land right on Jacob's eyes. He tried to ignore the brightness but it was rather impossible. Finally he sighed, stretched and sat up. Yawning, Jacob ran a hand over his face and through his hair before he looked over at Seth. He expected Seth to still be asleep, the blood milkshakes had helped the younger shifter's color and he was starting to fill out a little more, but instead he found Seth awake. Jacob froze when he saw the tears running down Seth's cheeks.

"Seth!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet. "What's wrong? Why didn't you wake me? Why're you-"

"He kicked Jake," Seth whispered.

"What?" Jacob questioned, his heart still hammering in his ears.

"He kicked." Seth rubbed his small, round belly as more tears fell from his eyes but a smile spread over his lips. "I felt him kick! Outside, against my hand!"

Jacob felt a grin spread across his face. He knew if Seth could feel the baby kick on the outside that was a good sign. "Lemme feel." He moved Seth's hand and waited, hoping to feel the baby kick. It took a moment but then he felt a light movement and then a solid kick against his hand. Seth gasped but then started laughing, Jacob laughed too. "That's it kid, stay in there and get strong for your dad's."

"Daddy and Papa," Seth said as he wiped his tears away. Jacob looked up with a raised eyebrow. Seth smiled. "Jazz and I have talked about it before. If a baby ever happened… I'm daddy and he's papa."

"Oh I see. Alright then, listen up kid, since you're Seth's baby that makes you at least part wolf. As alpha I order you to stay in there and get strong so you can meet your daddy and papa." When Jacob looked up from Seth's stomach Seth was crying again. Shifting his position, he sat on the bed next to Seth and wrapped an arm around him. "This kid is gonna make it Seth. I just know it."

"I hope you're right Jake," Seth sniffed. "I hope you're right."

**-x-**

The rest of August passed, along with September, October and November without any incident. Thanks to Jacob's discovery of the blood milkshake Seth had regained a lot of strength, though he still remained on bed rest. He was almost back to where he had been before getting pregnant. With each day that passed he and Jasper grew a little more excited. The baby wasn't due until January so they knew they would miss Christmas with their family this year but given the reason… they were more than willing to give up a party with the Cullen clan.

Seth rubbed his rounded belly, a smile on his lips as he stared out at the snow which had fallen the night before. "Just think Jazz," he murmured. "This time next year we'll be getting ready for our baby's first Christmas."

Jasper smiled as he held Seth's other hand. "Our baby is going to be so spoiled."

Seth chuckled. "You think?"

"Oh I _know_. After waiting this long? Yes, this little one will never want for anything."

"I think you're right," Seth agreed. He winced as a rather sharp pain went through his stomach.

Jasper noticed the wince and the pain that covered his husband's senses for a moment. "Seth? You alright?" He asked, his tone worried.

"Fine," Seth answered. "I think it was just a strong kick."

"You sure? I can call Carlisle."

"Yeah, I'm okay now."

Jasper nodded slowly. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah and I think I'll wash off while you fix it." Jasper got to his feet and then picked Seth up, carrying him to the bathroom.

"Stay here until I come back. If you get tired just sit on the toilet," he said.

"Yes sir!" Jasper pressed a kiss to Seth's temple before heading down to the kitchen to fix Seth's breakfast. Like Jacob, he was thankful Seth had insisted on cooking lessons. As much as they both loved their family, it was nice to be able to be the one to take care of Seth. Jasper turned on the radio, Christmas carols filling the air, as he gathered what he needed to make waffles.

Jasper was humming along with a song, mixing the batter ingredients together when pain, fear and denial swept over his senses. He dropped the bowl and raced back up the stairs. "Seth?!" He cried pushing the door to the master bathroom open. The sight he was met with made him freeze. Seth was standing at the sink, one hand gripping the counter in a death grip, the other was held up…shining with blood. Little rivers of blood ran down Seth's legs and pooled on the floor.

"Jazz…no…please…_no_…" Seth whispered brokenly. Those words snapped Jasper back to attention and he quickly gathered Seth in his arms. He ran out of the room, down the stairs, out of the house and through the woods that separated their house from the main house. He didn't care about the snow, the wind, nothing mattered but getting Seth to Carlisle as fast as possible.

They couldn't lose this baby now.

Jasper ran.

**-x-**

The house was warm, full of wonderful smells from Esme's cooking and laughter. The presents had been opened, the children disappearing to play with their new toys. Edward's head snapping up from where he had been reading, his fingers carding idly through Jacob's hair as Jacob lay with his head on Edward's leg, was the only signal that something was wrong just seconds before the door slammed open. Everyone stood on alert but none expected the sight before them.

Jasper stood in the foyer, his chest heaving with panic. Seth clung to Jasper, his face a mask of pain and fear. What disturbed them the most though was the blood. There was so much blood on Seth and covering Jasper. No one moved.

"Carlisle! Help!" Jasper cried. Carlisle and Esme both went into motion then. Carlisle took Seth from Jasper's arms and he disappeared down the hallway to a room that had become designated for emergencies. Esme followed quickly to help him, shutting the door to keep them all out.

Emmett went to find some clothes for Jasper to change into that weren't covered in blood. Alice went to make sure the children stayed where they were, none of them needing to see this, especially Lilliana. When Emmett returned with the clothes it was Edward who got Jasper to change right there in the living room, there was no moving him elsewhere. Leah clung to Emmett, frightened for her brother. Jacob laced his fingers with Edward's once he had gotten Jasper changed. They all bowed their heads to pray as Jasper stood in the middle of the room, his eyes fixed on the hallway where his little wolf had disappeared.

**-x-**

It felt like hours as they waited for the door separating them from Seth to open. Really though, it had only been about forty-five minutes. Jasper had gone from standing stock still to pacing to standing still again. It probably wasn't the best idea for him to be in the house during all of this given his gift but they all knew there was no getting him to leave.

Finally, the door opened.

They all stood as Carlisle appeared from the room he had set up for the C-Section. Jasper's fear and worry that had been projected to them all since he had brought Seth in suddenly disappeared and that in itself was worrisome. Jasper never felt just…nothing. The blood that stained Carlisle's clothes didn't help.

Jacob was the first to find his voice. "Is he…"

Before Carlisle could answer about Seth's condition, Esme appeared with a bundle in her arms. A soft cry came from the bundle and Jasper's eyes zeroed in on it. Esme gave him a smile. "Jasper, meet your son," she said softly.

Jasper stepped forward and Esme gently transferred the crying baby to his arms. Jasper brushed the blanket away from the baby's face, taking in all the details of the baby he and Seth had created after so long. If he had been able he would have been sobbing. As it was he only whispered, "I have a son…" before going to his knees, his face buried in the baby's blanket and his shoulders racking with dry sobs. The happiness and relief that came from Jasper filled them all and they couldn't help but to smile.

After a moment Leah wiped her tears away and cleared her throat. "Carlisle…Seth…is he…?"

Carlisle gave the female shifter a smile. "Very weak but alive. I am giving him fluids and inserted a feeding tube. I expect he will sleep for a few days while his body recovers."

Leah gave a sigh of relief, fresh tears spilling from her eyes as she turned and buried her face in Emmett's chest. She had wanted Seth to have a child of his own for years, never thinking that telling him to wait would matter, but she hadn't wanted to have a niece or nephew at the cost of losing Seth. Emmett hugged her even as he smiled. "He'll be alright; Seth is a tough little wolf."

They all watched as Jasper finally got to his feet, still cradling the baby close. Without a word he headed back toward the bedroom to be with Seth. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking between Seth's sleeping form and the baby in his arms. "We have a son Seth," he whispered. "We _have _a son."

**-x-**

Three days later Seth woke to Jasper cupping his cheek, his thumb lightly stroking the skin under his eye. Seth sighed and closed his eyes again, his hand unconsciously going to rest on his stomach. That's when his eyes flew open and his heart started to race. His stomach wasn't round, it was flat, he could even start to feel the outline of his abs returning. Tears filled his eyes, his first thought being that he had lost the baby.

"Shh," Jasper whispered brushing his tears away. "It's okay."

"Jazz?" Seth sniffed.

Jasper got to his feet and went over to a crib that sat under the window. Seth's eyes followed him and widened when he saw Jasper pick up a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. He sat up, some of his muscles stretching uncomfortably until his back was resting against the headboard. Jasper smiled at him as he returned to the bed.

"Meet our son."

Seth looked up at Jasper and then back at the bundle before holding his arms out. Jasper gently transferred the baby and then moved so that he was sitting on Seth's other side, a position that gave him a good view of them both. Seth was in awe, and completely in love, just like he had been once he had gotten over the shock. Seth pushed the blanket back revealing a full head of black hair and lightly tanned skin. Picking up one hand and then the other Seth counted each finger and then repeated the process with the baby's toes.

Tears started to fall as Seth kissed each finger. "He's perfect…"

"He's a little small, born on Christmas so a whole month early, but Carlisle says that he's healthy and has a good appetite," Jasper told him pressing a kiss to Seth's temple.

Seth brushed away a tear that had fallen onto the baby's cheek, this action caused the baby to stretch and blink up at him. Seth gasped when he saw the golden color of his eyes. "Jazz?"

"We're not one hundred percent but we think it's due to the blood."

Seth smiled. "I'm glad he has your eyes."

The baby scrunched up his nose and gave a little cry. Seth tried to sooth him but it didn't do much. Right then Esme came in with a bottle of pink looking liquid. She smiled at Seth, happy to see him awake. "Lunch," she said. "It's a mixture of milk and blood, hence the color." She gave the bottle to Seth and he gave it to the baby who immediately latched on making them all chuckle.

"Jazz, we can't keep calling him 'baby', he needs a name," Seth stated.

"Do you have any in mind?" Jasper questioned. They hadn't discussed names, unwilling to get that attached in case something happened. Seth stared down at the baby as he sucked on his bottle.

"What about… Luka…"

"Luka?"

The baby let go of the bottle and burped then blinked his bright golden eyes up at them both. "Luka," Seth said again. This time he got a tiny smile.

"Luka it is," Esme agreed with a nod.

Seth raised Luka up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Daddy and Papa love you Luka; we've been waiting so long to meet you."


End file.
